In the past, there have been distributors (refrigerant diverters) having formed therein a plurality of distribution passages (diverting channels) disposed along a circumferential direction inside a vertically extending external pipe (diverter case), as is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-316785. In these refrigerant diverters, the plurality of diverting channels are formed by the interior of an internal pipe, which is disposed inside the diverter case, being partitioned by partitioning bodies.